


The Last Hope of the Dead

by SunshineOMeara



Series: Hope for the Hopeless [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: College, Diary/Journal, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fictional autobiography, Found Family, Gen, It exists in present time (2129) and past time (2123) for Reasons™, STILL IN PROGRESS, Second draft is now up!, This book is basically just people trying to figure out why they are being hunted, and After College, and killed and just trying to figure out how to live, just friends being friends and then sometimes they fall in love and occasionally die, reasons being that it includes both present and past as she is trying to figure things out, was is the still in progress in caps?????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2019-11-24 01:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 13,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineOMeara/pseuds/SunshineOMeara
Summary: After tragedy struck, Elaina Dimitrova tried to piece together all the facts about a family conspiracy and her life to see where exactly they messed up in hiding. All she knew was that her family died because of a shady organization and now she lost her best friend. She firmly believes the answers lie in the past, whether it is why her friend died or who the organization is, she doesn't know. All Elaina knows is the key to survival is in the past.





	1. Full Summary

**THE TRAGEDY THAT NEVER REALLY ENDED**

_They thought they were safe. They thought they could be happy and live their lives. They would soon find out that they could not have been more wrong as death comes calling._

Virginia Brooks left America to get an education and away from her controlling mother. She never expected that her petty choices that year would save her life. Nor would she have expected that those choices would lead her to find out about a conspiracy that her mother was involved in. A conspiracy that cost both women more than they were willing to give. In order to survive, she had to leave behind everything she knew and become someone new. Virginia became Elaina to stay safe, but ended up learning that safety is but a fairy tale.

Elaina Dimitrova knew deep down the peace would never last long, but she had hoped it wouldn’t come to this. In an effort to save those she loved, Elaina tried to piece together all the facts about the conspiracy and her life to see where exactly they messed up. But from what she did know, she was afraid that those who hunted her would not give up until any that carried her blood were wiped off the planet. Elaina refused to give up without a fight, but she would give her life up immediately if it meant that the one she brought into the world would live. 

So here lies a story with only one possible ending. It takes place in a land similar to our own but with a tale that many people have, and will continue, to die for. This was her last chance to save her child, her children, and so forth. She will become the second beginning, but it will be those with her blood flowing through them that will see this to the end. But that is a story for another day. This story is about a grieving young adult who fears what is to come. A woman who fears she is next. A mother who needs to ensure her child’s survival, even if it leads to her own demise. A warrior who will willingly die to keep her child from this hopeless war. A war that was a long time coming that none could have prevented. A war she never gets to participate in. After all, she was simply a child trying to survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a longer summary/my actual blurb  
> Thank you for reading!! I will endeavor to post more on here but if you want to talk about my story or see more about it I have a tumblr dedicated just to it because of who I am as a person sunshineomeara.tumblr.com


	2. May 14th, 2129

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grief takes hold of a heart and ink lets it flow outward

It's been nine days since the world lost one of its most gentle souls. Nine days since the murder of Princess Adrianna Wilk of England.

Nine days since I lost another person to this damn drama-filled conspiracy.

Nine fucking days and all I want to be is mad. To be pissed off at the world and that stupid organization that killed her.

And yet.

And yet all I feel is empty and sad.

Adrianna Martyna Wilk is gone.

She died at 24 leaving behind a 15-month-old and a devoted husband.

Gone. Just gone.

All because Adrianna's mom didn't want people to use her as a lab rat and ran away the first chance she got. And then she had the audacity to get pregnant.

All they wanted was to live in peace. Why is that so hard for them to understand?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! You can find me and more information at sunshineomeara.tumblr.com!


	3. May 15th, 2129

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grief

Fun fact: knowing someone is going to get murdered does not, in fact, make the grief easier to deal with. In all honesty, it makes it harder because you tried to save the person and failed. It is honestly the worst part. Knowing you tried but that it didn't do anything good and didn't help.

Adrianna died and I will never know if us trying to prevent her from dying made it easier or harder for her to get killed.

I will never know if her death was completely preventable or if it was always written into the pages of fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!


	4. May 16th, 2129

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions are in order

I was born June 28th, 2105 almost 24 years ago to Richard and Mary Brooks. I gained most of my mother's looks, her cold, icy blue eyes, and her oddly warm honey brown hair. I got lucky and gained my dad's warm smile though. As much as I like to claim that I got my personality from my grandma, I know for a fact that if I'm being honest I got my more rancorous tendencies and inability to let go from my mother. Which makes up a lot of my personality.

I was Virginia Marion Brooks for 18 years before I was forced to let her die to save my life.

As far as the government is concerned, Virginia Brooks died with the rest of her immediate family members.

Elaina Alexis Strauss was born from her ashes. The biggest change between the two is that my rebellious bleach blonde bob that my mother abhorred was dyed a chocolate brown and I was given extensions to create a horribly long length.

Some days I wish I died that December day as well and as stupid as it sounds most of my reasoning is because of my hair.

Okay I know that sounds really stupid but I fucking hate long hair. Mother tried for years to make me into a doll so I chopped all my hair off and fucked it up by bleaching the hell out of it.

Honestly thought she was going to kill me.

In the long run, none of this is important. The point of this is that I'm scared Adrianna isn't the last of us to die and I need this to be written down. I need to document what happened because I feel like the answer is in our past but I can't figure it out.

We messed up somewhere and they found us.

I figured that the best way is to just introduce myself before I get into what happened. The only reason I included my looks is because I don't have any pictures of my parents or brother. Anything Virginia held dear was left with grandma. Except my brother's letters. But I left those here.

Regardless, I'm not going to stop looking for the answers to why Adrianna died and where we messed up. I will look until the day I die and they'll have to kill me to get me to stop. I refused to let them win and kill anymore I hold dear.

But just in case I don't make it, this journal will hold our story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!


	5. May 18th, 2129

I've been trying to figure out the best way to start this and I decided to just go for it.

It all started my junior year of high school. Everybody was trying to figure out where to go for college and what degree they wanted to get. I had no clue about the degree, but grandpa Nate worked at the University of Montana. I loved the idea of pestering him every day so I decided to go there. Well, at least until I started finding brochures to Oxford all over the place.

Long story short: I thought it was mother but got weirded out by her not saying anything so I went to my brother to figure out what was going on. Turns out dad wanted me to go to Oxford. Mother hates: Cambridge, the East Coast, Canada, Europe, Oxford, my hair, and my clothes. I applied for Oxford the day I could. If mother hated it, I was going to do it.

Unfortunately, mother found out. From that moment on my mother spent yelling at everybody. Eventually, dad got tired of it and packed us up to go stay at my grandparent's house, my mother spent yelling. She would yell at me, dad, grandpa, grandma, praise Dmitri for 'wisely' staying in the US, and trying to guilt me into staying in the US for school.

Like she didn't know her behavior made me want to go even more.

She did something similar when Dmitri chose Harvard over any other school. She made this weird point of saying at least he didn't pick Cambridge which was really out there because he never even considered it. I almost considered Cambridge because of that, but it didn't have the same appeal as U of M (grandpa) or Oxford (so far away) did.

I envied my brother so much because, after 2 days of mother's fit, he ran away to school. No matter how much I begged or pleaded the traitor wouldn't take me back with him. He claimed she would follow us which is so very wrong. She would probably spontaneously combust if she even looked at the Dakota's let alone go as far as the midwest. If she can't go that far, do you really think she would go to the East Coast, Dmitri? Really?

Honestly, I'm still not sure why dad stayed with her. He always sent us to summer camp or the grandparents whenever he could get away with it. She was a horrible person and I do wonder if he would have left her if he read the letter she slipped into my bag before I left.

I had wondered why she was at the airport when she was still mad at me. Apparently, it was to kill any love I had for her as well as any hope for a connection with the woman who birthed me, who according to all media, was supposed to love me.

If that was her goal, she won the fucking gold.

 


	6. Mary's Letter

Dear Virginia,

If you are reading this, that means you are in England. It means I failed to reason with your father and convince him to see the truth, that you need family more than pointless travel. I apologize for your father's behavior. I simply cannot imagine how you are feeling at this moment. I just cannot believe your father is still forcing you to go to college in England instead of staying home. Your grandfather's sudden death hit you incredibly hard and yet he still insisted you leave your family.

It would have been far healthier for you to stay at home than leaving a day after the funeral to go to another country halfway across the world. I know you know this, but regretfully, you have always done what he wants. I do hope this decision of his does not affect your future. He should not have pushed you so hard to leave the country. He tried to do the same thing to your brother, who wisely turned him down. As you know, Dmitri turned out perfectly fine without galavanting in strange lands. In fact, he is close to the top of his classes and has been dating a bright young girl for some time now.

Alas if you are reading this that means I could not get you to see reason and convince you that this decision to go will be detrimental to your future. Nor could I get your father to back off. Personally, I do not think Nathan would have wanted you to go. I think he would have rather you take his death as a sign to stay. This decision of your fathers must have just broken Nathan's heart from the very beginning. I am sure the idea of you actually carrying on and doing this foolhardy thing must have been too much for him. Regardless, he surely would have realized that being with family and grieving properly was the healthier thing to do. Richard does not always think things through. He spends too much time trying to force you and your brother to do things you would rather not.

I am afraid there is not much more I can do, but I do hope I can at least alleviate some of the homesickness and grief you no doubt feel. I have included a journal with this letter for you to use whenever you feel homesick or overcome with grief. I am certain it will happen often. Just be careful where you leave it as you never know who might go through it. Do not forget that when you want to come home, we can get you a ticket right away.

Love,

Your mother,

_Mary Anna Brooks_

Mary Anna Brooks.


	7. May 19th, 2129

An 85-year-old man experiencing cardiac arrest is not that out-there of an idea. As a history professor of practically 60 years, he was ecstatic to have his granddaughter go to a school with so much history.

I mean he loved history and teaching so much he refused to retire and his worst nightmare was to die during the school year. Which happened. The day before his wife's birthday. Which they planned on celebrating after dropping me off at the airport.

He was the biggest supporter of me going to Oxford and already planned on visiting. His death hurt and of course mother made it so much more worse and painful than everything I just listed.

Another fact to make it worse? He died alone and nobody found him for hours. Just like Adrianna.

Dmitri didn't go because he was always afraid of her. His biggest regret was never leaving the country. He was planning on visiting during the winter break with his girlfriend, hope to be fiancée, Eliza. He wasn't sure if he could fit studying abroad in, but he was definitely going to visit his baby sister.

I'm pretty sure Eliza was the only reason Dmitri didn't regret the way things turned out.

You know, I meant for this to include more important facts and less me complaining/reminiscing. And yet here we are. Thanks, mother, your letter ruined me so badly that I still can't do anything without ruminating on it. Last time, I was so depressed and grief-ridden I almost died. Dmitri was the only reason I got out of bed to eat. And function. And he helped me find the motivation to prove her wrong. It was the only thing that kept me going for a while.

Mary never cared. All she wanted was a fucking doll. Dad was the only one there and he was the only one who cared.

I burned her journal.


	8. May 20th, 2129

I burned that stupid thing the first chance I got after I start acting like a human again. It was so liberating. The only reason I got around to doing that is because Dim called me, I don't even remember how many times, but I swear it was over 50 times. I think I told him I'd call him back and never did. He helped remind me that I am, as he loved to put it, a 'spiteful, acid-filled star whose nature resembled a rebellious five-day-old kitten' and it helped me at least get out of bed to eat. I ended up just sending him mothers letter instead of explaining what happened. I was close enough with Grandpa that I could have just been sad instead of broken. 

I just couldn't deal. I just couldn't. But I could burn that journal and oh did it feel good.

Now, because I am me, I took the letter as a challenge. My goal was to be the best possible student ever in response. I became so studious that it freaked my brother out. It took a bit, but he eventually convinced me that she was winning if I wasn't having some fun. The manipulative bastard. 

He always put my head back on straight while I helped him remember to live. We were the best team.


	9. May 22nd, 2129

One of my neighbors, Donna something, made it her life goal during the first week we were at school to become my friend. Never worked out for her and it definitely didn't work out once everything happened. But she is the reason my life went the direction it did so I owe her my life.

Once I made up my mind to enjoy life, I went and found Donna, and we went out. I just wanted to drink and find a warm body. I, at least, got to drink a lot. However, my plans for a warm body got derailed by Adrianna Wilk, the kindest of us all, who only wanted someone to love her and found more love than she would have ever dreamed. One of the reasons I call her the kindest of us all, is because of how we met. She was trying to kindly turn some creep down. I don't remember getting her out of there but sometime during the trip back to school, we decided to meet up again.

Confession time, if she hadn't spotted me before I could walk away, I would not have become her friend. I saw her before she saw me and it was like looking at everything my mother wanted. She has light brown hair that was always in a perfect wave, bright blue eyes, and she dressed in pinks and pastels. She even wore ribbons sometimes. She looked like the girl next door met a 50's housewife and borrowed her clothes. Half the time I felt like she looked like a child's doll all dressed up for Sunday tea.

I have never admitted that before. It was probably the reason she was closer to the others than me, regardless of how all this seems. Adrianna was just so sweet and everything mother wanted. Dmitri told me that thinking like that was like letting mother win but he understood if I couldn't stay friends. She was everything mother wanted for a daughter. Half the time I felt like a darker broken version of her. But the more time I spent around her, the more I felt like she was what I always wanted my mother to be. I realized that the doll she wanted was what she wanted to be.

Well, Máire realized. We had a long conversation about shitty parents once.

Regardless of the feelings I was still figuring out back then, I decided to stick it out and be friends with her. Dim thought it was a good idea and I was caught between feeling like it was a 'fuck you' to my mother by being friends with her and feeling like mother would have wanted us to be friends. As time went on being friends with her felt a little like healing. 


	10. May 23rd 2129

Not long after I met Adrianna, I met Máire Morphy, the insane forever student, who helped me get back on track with my studies even with her full workload that makes me question how she has a social life. Now the most interesting thing about Máire, at the time, was that she was part of the gossip Donna decided I needed to know about. I remember Máire's story and the story about the individual who walked around campus in an animal pelt.

I am still displeased I never saw the myth, the legend, the man himself.

The story Donna told was about a man who would give some sort of blue gift to a woman around campus. Always the same man and same woman with a different blue gift. Donna found out that the pair in question was a German male named Gilbert and an Irish woman named Máire. The most notable thing about this, aside from the blue gifts, is that every time he gave her a gift he would ask 'how about today?' and every time she would say 'no.' The thing that fascinated me the most when I heard this story is that the first time he did this he asked her out, and she replied with 'don't make me answer that.' There was no consistency to when he would show up, just the gift and question.

She always takes the gifts with her and as far as I know, she never asked him to stop.

The reason I wanted to start this entry off like this is because this is how I met Máire. I was studying with Adrianna in one of the libraries when I noticed a man with a blue vase filled with blue flowers. I was bored with school so I decided to watch as he made his way over to a furiously studying woman.

I swear, to this day, that the closer he got to that table, the slower time got. I watched as he set the vase down, carefully but still managing to startle Máire. They shared a moment of eye contact that she broke first to stare at her gift. He took that as permission to leave, which means he missed the look of heartbreak that took over her face. He did not miss the noise she made next though.

It still haunts me the way she gasped like she was sucker punched, the way she covered her mouth like she was trying to keep it all in, and the way the tears flooded out of her eyes as she leaned forward like she could barely keep herself up. Gilbert jumped at the noise I assume she made and look at her like she stabbed him after giving a declaration of love. He reached for her with a shaking hand before he closed his eyes and hand in regret and left the area like each step took him closer to his own death.

"I'll be right back," I told Adrianna before I could even think about it. It's been years since I could stand by while someone was in pain. Adrianna gasped before she hurried past me to Máire.

I arrived in time to hear her tell Adrianna, "I'm fine. I promise. I am okay."

"Bullshit," I said as I sat down. She looked up in surprise, either at my presence or my words, tears still in her eyes.

"Virginia," Adrianna scolded, her face turning stern and reminding me too much of my mother.

"As far as I am aware, crying because someone set down a vase is not a normal activity. And as far as I am aware, your glare hasn't become effective in the last ten minutes so stop looking at me like that," I snapped, trying so hard to not glare at her. I took a deep breath before turning to the source of our conversation who was trying to make herself more presentable. "Are you alright?"

"I am perfectly fine," she stated in a tone that would have been frosty if her voice hadn't wavered as she said it. I raised an eyebrow in response, channeling as much of my grandma as possible.

"Really," I dryly drawled. Máire scowled at me for my trouble. It might have been more intimidating if she didn't still look like she was going to cry and I just watched her start crying over a vase.

"Virginia meet Máire Morphy. Máire met Virginia Brooks," Adrianna reluctantly introduced after the stare down started to get awkward.

"Pleased to meetcha." I gave her my most charming, fake smile that mother always said made me look demented. Máire's glare turned even more scathing.

"I wish I could say the same." She started cleaning up her books and papers. I watched her for a second before I decided to push some more buttons and started reaching for the blue flowers that appeared to have writing on them. "Do not," was her sharp response to my action, which piqued my curiosity.

I studied her for a moment before deciding to change tactics. "Hmm. Gilbert must be more important than most people are aware of." I still was watching her intently as I said that, so I saw her stiffen before she tried to hide it behind a glare.

"I haven't the faintest idea of what you mean."

"Really? Because apparently, you two are the talk of campus and if he didn't mean just a little to you, you wouldn't be so protective of that vase."

Her face drained of blood and her body froze to the point one would consider her a statue if she didn't also look like she was going to bolt.

Adrianna stepped in before either of us could make a move. "Virginia, please. Let. It. Go."

I looked at them both long and hard, and the only reason I left was because of the pleading look on Adrianna's face. "My grandma always told me to never bottle up my feelings. She said tears and words are the best forms of release. I'mmmm. Not always the best at listening to her, but maybe you should take the advice. Course my favorite advice is to fight for what you want because the world isn't a kind place," with that, I left them.


	11. May 24th, 2129

I remember writing and crumbling a note to my brother to try and figure out what I witnessed. It was weird and I needed to vent. I ended up just writing out the recording and calling it good. He provided no further insight.

I think I should add that I am not 100% faithful to the recordings. It would take too long to record word for word, plus I sometimes put other words in. Also, it is really hard to figure out what everybody did 5 years ago so I am making some guesses based on memory, sounds in the recording, and any notes I have. Luckily I never throw anything away and have no problem taking a few creative liberties.

By the time I had me Máire, Adrianna and I had a schedule of sorts. We met up most Monday's and some Friday's, studied for like 2 hours, explored town until we found a place that looked good, and ate some food. We both got lucky with a really big gap on Mondays.

Part of me didn't want to show up on that Monday. Not after Friday and the annoying Mary reminders, they both gave me. But somehow, and I seriously have no idea how, Adrianna became my best friend. Maybe it was because she reminded me of mother and I was using her to trying to figure out my own mother. Or maybe it was because she had a calm presence like my dad.

Or maybe I was mostly hoping to figure out what the hell had happened.

Either way, I was expecting to be alone that day which is why the recorder was running. I love the sound of libraries, but sometimes they are too far away or too loud. On that November Monday, the library was just plain strange.

"Almost didn't expect you to actually show," I inform the person who set books down on the table I claimed. I didn't bother looking up, I was still kind of upset about Friday and an asshole.

"Why wouldn't I have?" Adrianna asked, her voice laced with the kind of confusion I can only describe as 'what you said is so dumb I CANNOT actually believe you came up with it.'

Not something I was used to hearing from her so it caused me to look up. It was then that I noticed we were joined by Máire Morphy. I was so shocked by that that I just went back to studying.

After what seemed like ages, but was really only 15 minutes, Máire sighed. "Adrianna trusts you and as much as it pains me to admit, it would be nice to talk to other people."

I looked up, only to see her looking intently at her book while Adrianna was giving her a similar look to the one I received earlier. "Okay?" I meant to say but ended up asking once I realized Máire was done talking and Adrianna wasn't going to be any help.

Máire pushed her books away in a sullen move I'd expect from a teenager. "My father likes to control my life. I have a lot of restrictions because he is paying for everything and I can't get out of it no matter how hard I try. His only goal in life seems to be to make mine difficult." Máire was definitely reminding me of a sullen teenager at this point. Especially, because try as she did to keep her voice level and calm, she really just sounded like she was trying to not whine.

I looked at Adrianna again because I had no idea what I was supposed to be responding with. Something on my face must have tipped her off because she looked between us as she basically prompted when she said, "Friday, Gilbert."

"Right." Máire looked like she smelled rotting meat. "Father decided that Gilbert, for asinine reasons, is not a good influence. Likely because I actually liked the lad and that is not allowed. I managed to get a note to his roommate about why I had to stop talking to him and then he goes and does." She gestured wildly as if she was trying her hand at one-handed conjuring.

"Weirdly specific blue gifts and asking you weird, vague questions?" I offered.

"Gifts in my favorite color or gemstone and checking in without actually expecting a happy answer in return," she replied with misty eyes.

"I think its sweet," Adrianna said shrugging.

"It's strange," Máire said pointedly.

"Any clue why he's doing it?" I asked trying to get back on point, even though I agreed with Máire.

"I guess to make me happy. I mean. Asking me if today works might be his way of letting me know that as soon as I am free we can finally go on that date." Máire looked pensive during the whole speech as she played with her pendant.

"What would it take for that to happen?"

"Marriage," was the dry answer I got to my question. Her expression was a pointed sort of tired that seemed to scream she was done with the entire situation and wanted to sleep. But her eyes? They looked died. We stopped talking after that.

I was afraid to ask more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep forgetting to add but I'm updating every Friday for this semester. Once I hit chapter 16, I won't be triple posting


	12. May 25th, 2129

Máire spent a lot of time with us after that day in the library. I never saw Gilbert again during those study sessions, which was disappointing. But I did get to learn more about my study partners during that time.

Adrianna was majoring in English and Modern Languages. Her goal was to teach others Polish. Her mom didn't know much of the language before she died, which Adrianna always considered a crime. She loved learning the language with the ladies who lived next door and her favorite memories were those sessions. I think those ladies were the only reason she grew up loved, whole and knowing more than just English regardless of what the schools tried to teach.

Máire, on the other insane hand, was triple majoring. She was going for Psychology, Philosophy, and Linguistics (PP&L), Medicine, and Law (Jurisprudence). One right after the other. Five years after I met her, and she is still trying to get them all. Luckily she is on the last before graduate school, but still. That is a lot of school. She really only needed the law degree, but she insisted on all three to...I think it was to better serve those she wants to help or something.

I think it might have started because of her father's ideas of how a woman should live her life. I honestly have no idea. All I really know about him is that he hates practically anything Máire likes and wanted her to go to school in her home town instead of Oxford.

Aside from learning this information, we spent more of our time studying because of how late in the semester I met them. They both offered to show me around their home towns once I got back into the country though. Made it even harder to want to leave.

Not that I really wanted to leave. Mary tainted the idea of home and I was already going to have to spend Christmas without my grandpa. But I wanted to go home because Dmitri was going to propose to his girlfriend and I would have rather been shot than miss out on my baby brother getting engaged. The old happy shit he was.

I was so excited for him too.

I was actually supposed to leave early to spend time with him at Harvard. My flight got canceled and even though I was given a way to go home. I couldn't take it. I just couldn't. I gave it to a girl who looked so heartbroken over not being able to go home. She was so much more excited than I was.

I just couldn't bring myself to go home.

I didn't feel any less soulless on the long train ride back to Oxford. I might have given myself two days before I had to be home, but I wished, at that moment, to never go home again.

The irony.

I ended up sitting in the park to mope when I met Gilbert Strauss, my brother in all but blood, who has been by my side since my world turned on end.


	13. May 26th, 2129

The first thing I did when I got to the park was find a bench to mope on. I remember stretching out on the bench and pulling out my recorder. After making sure there was room for people to sit, I tuned the world out for a while.

"You look like you're still in the middle of finals week," said a male voice as a body sat down at my feet, breaking up the quiet. I mentally debated ignoring him or talking to him like a human being before I decided to chose the latter. It was close to Christmas after all and dad would be disappointed. I sat up and looked over only to realize I vaguely recognized him.

"Finals didn't hit me this hard, Gilbert," I replied, enjoying the way he sat up straighter and turned to me in surprise when I said his name. I will never let him know it was more of a guess than actual confidence in my recognition.

"I apologize but you have me at a disservice."

"Well we can't have that, can we. Virginia Brooks, nice to meetcha.'" I had just enough energy to offer my hand like I was taught. His dark blue eyes widened in a way that made me realize someone informed him of my existence.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Brooks. As you appear to know, I'm Gilbert Strauss." He smiled as he took my hand.

"I feel like you are being weirdly polite, Mister Strauss, though I'm not sure why."

"Well, habits die hard. I do hope this doesn't come across as rude but is everything alright?" He cocked his head to the side like a dog, as he always does when asking a question he actually cares about the answer to.

"Oh, just feeling sorry for myself and the fact that I don't want to go home or actually celebrate Christmas or see my mother or go back and have to celebrate Christmas without my grandpa. Or think. I've decided thinking is a terrible hobby," I answered staring ahead at everything and nothing at all because I was too emotionally exhausted to look at him.

"While I'm sure our circumstances are different, I know that feeling well. I find distractions help immensely until you are ready to deal with reality." I looked over to find him stretched out on his part of the bench, staring forward just like I was. Introductions apparently made him relax around strangers. That or someone put a good word in for me.

"Any suggestions?" I asked much meeker than I meant to. He looked over and gave me a sad kind of smile.

"Films or dinner with friends help the most. I tend to still get distracted with simple companionship."

"Well, I have no plans if you want to go with," I said feeling bolder than normal as I realized that I might, finally, learn who stole Máire's heart so irrevocably. He turned his whole body toward me in surprise at this seemingly causal question. He was gearing to say something when I felt the need to clarify and ruin the illusion of casualness. "I've heard enough about you in the past couple of weeks to know I won't get randomly murdered or kidnapped. Plus I am oh so dreadfully curious about you."

He gave this almost embarrassed laugh and after a few false starts. "I have no idea what films are at the cinema, but I have no objections."

"Good, then we can go as soon as we drop my luggage off." I gestured at the offending objects.

"My apartment isn't too far from here," he mentioned after a moment of hesitation.

"Probably closer than my dorm. Lead the way," I said as I got up to follow him to the best night I would have for a long time.


	14. May 27th, 2129

We spent the rest of the night together. We went and saw the most ridiculous movie we could decide on, and got dinner before wandering around. I managed to forget the turbulent emotions I was feeling for a while.

I also forgot my luggage. Luckily, he was okay with me picking it up the next day.

Gilbert reminds me of my dad sometimes. Level headed and secretly a shit. I can see why Máire fell in love with him.

He offered to see me off at the airport the next day. We settled on him walking me to the bus stop as I was getting a hotel that night due to my early flight. I was happy for the offer because that meant I could ask the one thing that I haven't gotten the courage to ask Máire about.

"Just out of curiosity, why did the vase you gave Máire make her cry?" I asked when we left his apartment. There was a long pause before he answered.

"I'm almost surprised you didn't ask last night. It really isn't my story to tell," he said with an apologetic grimace.

"And if I said I knew about her dad and why you guys are in this weird limbo?" I said, definitely trying to weasel an answer out of him.

He was taken aback by that and took a second to process before he started talking. "Well. She started uni a year after me. We ran into each other one day and her coffee spilled. I offered to replace it and had it been any other day, she probably would have told me 'no.' But as luck would have it she needed a distraction. So. We went to the nearest café and we just. Hit it off. We ended up meeting up during almost every break we had. Sometimes we would talk or eat, and others we simply studied together."

His voice trailed off and lead to a pause in the recording and while I don't truly remember what happened, his voice was soft and wistful. If I had to guess, he got lost in the memories for a few minutes. I simply waited for him to continue.

"I don't remember how long it took, but uh I started to notice that her jewelry consisted of the same stone. Granted I thought it was a colour preference at first, but when I asked if blue was her favorite colour, she told me it was the stone, not the colour. It holds deep meaning to her and she finds it comforting. So," he took a fortifying breath, "when her dad decided to threaten her, and I saw the carefree spitfire I grew to love turn into a robotic doll...I did the only thing I could think of when I read her note. I found a box with potential and covered it in imitation blue topazes, as it was the closest thing I could find to aquamarine at the time. I filled it with notes, and reassurances, and gave it to her. But when I did go to give it to her, I saw fear and pain in her face and eyes, and remembered her note that tried to sound calm but was, in fact, begging me to stay away."

The way he said begging haunts me every time I hear it. The word practically pulled itself out of his mouth and stole his breath away. And try as he did, the strength his words held was fabricated and the wavering tone he could not hide spoke more volumes than my mothers loudest screeches. If I had to pinpoint the exact moment when I vowed to get them together, it was this one. I refused to let it go on even longer.

"No. I knew her and she was begging me to leave her alone for my own safety. She said more than once that it would not be good for my health to go near her. And for some odd reason, the only thing I could think of was the one thing I've wanted to say for weeks and it came tumbling out." Just like right then as the words were coming out of his mouth almost faster than he could keep up with. "As soon as 'will you go out with me?' left my mouth and her eyes started watering as she looked at me in shock, I hated myself. I was disgusted. And the way she begged me to not make her answer that..."

He trailed off and stopped in the middle of the side walk. I nudged his shoulder to try and tell him it was okay.

"I smiled at her and left. The gifts from then on were reminders that no matter what I will always be there for her and nothing will change that. Asking her if today works was more of me saying 'no matter what I love you.' I'm not sure if she feels the same way or understands what I mean, but she hasn't asked me to stop so I can't help, but hope. I realize it sounds...bad. When I say it like that, but she gave Ben a 'thank you' note once so I. I guess I just have hope left." He ended his speech with a shaky breath.

I moved in front of him and looked him in the eye. "I can guarantee with the utmost certainty that she feels the same and understands. For the record," I added watching as he almost seemed to collapse into himself in relief as he heard this.

"Thank you," he said, his voice shaking just as much as the rest of him as he covered his face with his hands.

"Anytime. And thank you," I whispered watching as he slowly put himself back together. It took a few minutes before we were off again, only to stop once again when my phone went off telling me my Uncle Jason was calling.

The phone call that changed my life, turned it on its end, upside down, and yet I remember none of it.

All I really remember is picking up, asking what was wrong as he almost never calls, he still refuses to accept his role as family for some weird, stupid reason, and then nothing.

I completely shut down the second he told me the news. I can imagine that I either became unresponsive, fell to the ground, or both. I just know after the fact that Gilbert took the phone from me and talked to him. He got all the information I couldn't handle to hear and took me back to his place. I don't remember any of this, but I remember him telling me later that he felt the need to help me.

So, he took us back to his apartment and packed a bag. Then managed to get us to the airport, somehow, and somehow got himself a plane ticket next to me and got us both on an airplane home. But I remember none of this nor do I have any recollection of anything until I stepped foot into my grandparents' home.

Because the one I grew up in was gone.

Along with the rest of my family.


	15. May 29th, 2129

I have no memory of making to back to the States. I barely remember seeing grandmas house. I do remember breaking down once I was overwhelmed with the scent of freshly burnt wood and roses.

Grandpa loved the smell of burning wood. There was a fire almost always burning at their home, even in the summer. Grandma loved roses and their fragrance so much that she only wore it as a perfume and the house was surrounded by roses. The only flower on the property.

I just couldn't handle it. It...it killed me.

And seeing grandma. Fuck. My whole life her hair was as dark as her skin but in that moment I noticed the lightening and graying of hair for the first time and I broke. We both lost so much in such a short amount of it. It wasn't until then that I actually realized.

I am an orphan.

I will never see my brother or father again.

I'll never see my brother and his girlfriend get married or call her my sister.

I don't even know if she said 'yes.'

I don't know how long we cried, but by the time we were done, Gilbert and Uncle Jason had coffee, tea, and water waiting for us. Grandma laughed when Gilbert tried to explain that everybody always gave sad people drinks. I think it was more something for them both to do instead of awkwardly waiting for us to stop crying.

They then told us what happened. Dmitri and Eliza's plane had landed. Eliza wasn't sure if she could make it for Christmas with us, but something worked out. I guess Dim gave her my ticket or something. I was supposed to meet up with them before flying back home.

In the two years, they had been dating, I only met Eliza twice.

She was going to stay home to take care of her sick mom. I wish she had.

Dimmy took her to where we grew up because he wanted to propose at sunset at our favorite part of the woods. I always hated to go there at night, but it was his favorite time to go. The nerd just loved the night sky and view.

Sometime early morning, before the light could even think of coming to join, there was an explosion. A gas leak. We had a gas stove. Mother liked to heat milk up on the stove when she couldn't sleep.

One. Two. Three. Boom.

Grandma thought I was there too. She had to drive alone to claim bodies that nobody could identify without dental. She did this four months after her husband died. She had to claim all the bodies of her loved ones in a four-month span.

Probably the reason Uncle Jason stopped denying her as family. Dad was adopted and Jason is his biological brother. He never let himself consider us family though. Not until that cold December.

They waited until morning to tell me that they faked my death. They didn't even tell me. Or ask. They just faked it.

As far as anybody I grew up with, I was dead by Christmas day.

I couldn't even attend the fucking funeral.

I lost everything. All because of that fucking woman.

I couldn't even go to their funerals and Eliza's body, her fucking corpse, had to be sent home to her mother and little sisters. I've never even been to any of their graves.

My only revenge was that Uncle Jason convinced grandma to put 'Here lies Dmitri 'Dimmy Tree' Felix Brooks, a huge boring nerd' on Dim's gravestone and 'Here lies Virginia 'Va Ginra' Marion Brooks, a rebellious five-day-old kitten' on mine.

It's what we both would have wanted. Mother hated those nicknames.


	16. May 30th, 2129

I had no idea why they decided to have me die too. For the longest time, I just raged and moped. But somewhere along those days, they must have decided to tell me the truth. I didn't want to hear it. I wanted to ignore everything and just move on with MY life.

The only reason I listened was because I was given a box. Mother had left us a security box should anything happen to her. I wanted to burn the whole thing and told grandma such. I was not allowed to touch the box. Eventually, I told Gilbert to do whatever he wanted with it. He was the only one in the house who didn't hate her.

The bastard made me look at it. Well, he told me what was in it and. It was full of photos from over the years. All the ones I thought I lost in the fire. Right there. In that fucking box. I never hated her more because now I was indebted to her for those photos. There were even some of Dim and Eliza.

It made me think that maybe, just maybe, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep down in that ice-cold heart of self-absorption, she might have slightly cared about us just a little.

Then I read the letter she left for us and nope. She gave zero fucks about us. Only herself. She fucking ran away from home because her parents didn't pay enough attention to her. I still have half a mind to call up Bruce and Carrie McCormack and tell them that they don't need to keep asking for their daughter's body. I can tell them where she is buried and that no, she did not change one damned bit in 27 years. Give up on her. I know I have.

I still think she got some sadistic pleasure in that newspaper article and that's why she kept it. Like oh, look my parents did care. They actually want to bury me.

Bitch.


	17. Mary's Last Letter

Dear Dmitri and Virginia,

If you're reading this, that means I am either missing or dead. I fear I may be complacent due to my time with the Brooks. We really should have moved ages ago, it would have been far safer for all of us. But I fear Richard will stay stubborn and we will stay here. Regardless, I have decided that you both deserve to know why I'm no longer in your lives, should I die because of your father's choice.

I was born Penelope Isadora McCormack. My parents were both very successful lawyers and spent all of their time working. I seldom saw them, but when I did it seemed as if I was never good enough for them. It was so very stressful so one day I decided to take a vacation before school started up again. I ended up going to Niagara Falls and was there for two days when I realized I was running out of cash. I was having such a good time relaxing only to find out that my parents decided to freeze my bank account. I was not ready to deal with my parents and I was sure they were going to show up soon so I went to a different hotel. The only problem was that I had so little cash that I ended up at not a nice place.

It was there I met Dennis, which I'm sure is not his real name. I'm afraid I cannot recall exactly what went down, but he offered me a job, and the place checked out. In the morning, I almost went home as I had nothing good to wear and first appearances are important after all, but I did not think my parents would allow me to leave if I went home. I figured it wouldn't hurt to see if the offer was real first. I used the last bit of cash I had to make it to the building where Dennis told me to go.

Everything seemed so legitimate that I truly believed it was all going to work out. Except after the interview I was sent to a room to wait and I woke up in a filthy place filled with far too many disgusting people. I will spare you the absolutely disgusting gory, details, but I have never used a single drug in my entire life regardless of what story my arms tell. Just promise me you'll stay away from men with strange phrases and remember, regardless of what stereotypes say, Canadians are not nice nor trustworthy people.

Love,

Your mother,

_Mary Anna Brooks_

Mary Anna Brooks.


	18. May 31st, 2129

Gilbert is the only reason that letter wasn't destroyed by me or Uncle Jason. Both of us considered figuring out how to raise the dead so we could kill her ourselves. The only good thing about this letter is the story that came out of it.

25 years ago there was a man who worked for a lab that was trying to cure cancer, the common cold, and eventually even death. It was heavily funded and staffed. One day, this man stumbled upon something that didn't make sense and tried to find answers. When that didn't work, he went to a supervisor and somehow discovered a secret passageway. Curiosity got the better of him, and he went down.

Down that passageway was a basement filled with cages and people packed into these cages. They all were in various states of care and deterioration. He just about ran away to get help when he was convinced to free some as evidence.

The guards came just as the door opened. Twenty-one people left that cage but by the time they made it somewhere safe, there were only four people with him. Some likely died or just couldn't handle the Canadian winter.

Dad ended up finding the five of them and giving them shelter. By the time my family had found them, there was already a warrant out for the scientists head. He was wanted for murder and inhumane acts against humankind. Everybody wanted to get as far away from Canada as possible after that announcement. The scientist had a friend in Germany who he was going to visit to see if he couldn't fix what he wrought. The rest decided to follow him, but they didn't want to stay together. So, they agreed to meet up at Oxford University every 3 months.

Mother stayed and for some dumbass reason, my dad married her. Grandma said that the scientist left a phrase behind just in case anything happened to him. It was 'there's nothing quite like a Canadian winter, but August's heat is a good contender.' It was to be used to make sure only those in the know would talk about all that happened. Mother wanted to ignore and distance herself from it all.

We found out that Hubert Strauss aka Augustus Cyrus aka the scientist spent the last 10 years of his life trying to fix everything and ensure all their survival. He left behind the names of the other three who went to Europe with him. His son managed to befriend the two remaining members of those families. He didn't know I was one of them. Mother never contacted his dad and Gilbert never thought to try the phrase out. Apparently, his dad never told him the names of his rescuers.

Well, now he knows and so do I. Him knowing all this actually made grandma feel more at ease letting me go with him. We ended up crafting a story for the both of us. My mother was now Peggy Lyn and my father was Wolfgang Strauss. It made us sort of siblings because Wolfgang was Gilbert's legal guardian.

Before we left, grandma gave us both access to a foreign bank account she had. It had ten million dollars in it. How? I have no fucking clue. I guess she put money in there on the off chance we all needed to run. Crazy ass woman, I swear, but it has been a blessing.

We went back to England so Gilbert could go to class and I moped in his room for a while. Oh. He offered to let me live with him and his roommates. I was too emotionally drained to even care at that point. I had to dye my hair and get hair extensions so I looked different and more like mother would have wanted. I had to leave my only family left in the whole world and never talk to them again.

I will never see my grandma or my uncle again.

The world thought Virginia Marion Brooks died on December 23rd. I swear she died January 2nd when she left her entire family behind to become Elaina Alexis Strauss.


	19. Life After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one has reached it's close and part two has begone its portion.

Life After:

The Grim Reaper Absconds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gonna do one post a week after this


	20. June 2nd, 2129

You know I've been trying real hard to keep the modern times away from this story so it is coherent but fuck my boss. For some odd reason, the bastard wants me to write this article. I know I went into journalism to try and see the stories before they came out but this is ridiculous.

He wants me to write an article about Adrianna, focusing on the people she left behind and whether this will affect James or not. He also wants to know if George is going to do what Nathanaël did and get remarried so his child has a mother figure.

All of this is fucking due exactly a month after her murder.

First off, George is in no mental state to even think of getting married. Second, SHE HAS ONLY BEEN DEAD FOR A MONTH. Of all the asshole moves! And I couldn't bring myself to reject this because I have no idea what someone else will write and at least this way we all know what is going to happen. I swear though, Alex is going to kill my boss before I do when she finds out. I mean seriously.

I'm so angry I could scream.

Okay. So, January 2124. Gilbert brought me back to his place, gave me a place to stay and sleep, and I hybernated. Barely interacted and didn't talk to his roommates. To be honest, I cannot remember if I really processed that he had roommates. Honestly, the only reason I even got up was because I was told Gilbert was going back to school. I decided that was enough of a reason to get up and live my life.

Kids don't let you mope for long. Unless you have nannies of course.


	21. June 6th, 2129

The 5th was terrible and I haven't stopped puking in three days. I hate everyone.


	22. June 8th, 2129

Máire is a killjoy and people still suck. George and James have not left the house in days and Alex is playing interference. She is trying to convince Nathanaël to let us crash at their house, but I think she will have better luck with Alphonse and Marina. Everything is terrible and I feel like complete shit. This is not important information to you, but I am just so done with life and people. Also, the king and queen of England. They deserve nothing, ever.

It's been a bad month and a half.

Last time I wrote things of substance in here, I had just decided to go out on the town and just get out of the house. I needed to find some sense of control over my life. I was forced to leave everything behind and become someone else just to live. I needed time to process that and figure out who Elaina was going to be.

I planned the day perfectly so that I saw none of my new roommates before I left. I decided to let myself have some fun by playing the stereotypical American heiress. You know, the one who enters the building like she expects to be served and sends all her purchases home? I might have played, what I call, 'the exact opposite of me' a little too well...

Oh well, it was as relaxing and fun as I thought it was going to be. Anything I bought that I could not send from the store was mailed from the post office. I was not in the mood for carrying my purchases or looking at them too long.

It would have simply ruined the experience.

Although I ruined it anyway as after I was done shopping, I went to get my hair fixed. Not fixed as in chopped off again, sadly, but touched up and taught how to actually take care of it. Which was traumatizing in so many ways as I ended up looking like a dark-haired version of my mother, which is sadly inevitable as we are far too physically alike.

Thankfully, the woman who did my hair managed to make it more bearable and even gave me tips to style it in ways that made the length slightly tolerable. It is still very traumatizing. I still hate it. Time has made it more manageable, but I would chop it off in a heartbeat without a second thought given the chance.

Máire said once that I have some sort of trauma with long hair.

She might be right.

After that shit show, I took a walk around London and did the one thing many people, or at least Americans, both want to do and assume will happen when they are in England. I ran into the Prince of England. Literally. I literally ran into the Prince of England and the Marquise of Chamonix. I had no honest idea, but I still apologized profusely because he landed on the ground and I didn't.

Plus it was probably my fault.

The Marquise immediately latched on to the fact that I was American and whisked me away to dinner. The Prince simply gave a long-suffering sigh before following. This was as dramatic as you are probably imagining and just as strange.

As much as I wish I could try and recreate that night, Alex is just too much of a whirlwind and I was very overwhelmed. I think I spent most of the night talking about America and pretending I knew things about Canada. I basically made it sound like it was similar to the US except different money and they speak French. While I still feel bad about that, I never actually looked into what it was like to live in Canada. All I really remember about the information I was given is that her name was "Alex" and her companion was "George." It never clicked that they were royalty until they showed up a week later.

Then again I never cared for any of that so I probably never would have figured it out.

After dinner, Alex insisted on making sure I got home safely, so she sent me off with a driver. Not a taxi, but a personal driver. I still assumed she was rich. It was late when I got back and the apartment was more full and lively than it was when I left. I still remember walking up to the door, knocking and seeing Beniamin's confused face.

I waved awkwardly before softly asking, "This is Gilbert Strauss's apartment, right?"

Beniamin's entire face went from confused to a look of complete understanding as he softly uttered, "Ohhh. Yeah, we didn't realize you left."

"It was still pretty early," I replied just as softly as he let me into the apartment. I looked around to see three females looking at me in confusion, and Gilbert looking at me in complete shock. I awkwardly waved again before being bombarded with a hug from Adrianna.

"Gilbert said you hadn't left your room in days!"

"I hadn't until this morning. I needed to get out and find myself."

"And did you?" Máire gently asked, looking at me like she was trying to figure out how she could help, or pick me to pieces.

"I'll get back to you on that."

"Well, I for one am glad you are up and about," Gilbert said smiling softly before gesturing to delicious brunet who let me in, and the dirty blonde girl next to him. "This is Beniamin Dimitrov and Lydia Dimitrova, my roommates, and everyone this is Elaina Strauss, my sister," the last two words were almost whispered as we both remembered our lost siblings. I almost started crying when he called me his 'sister.' I knew it was a cover but the last person who called me that I can never see again.

I might have also been an emotional mess.

I learned he lost his sister the same day as his parents. I forgot to mention that bit.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. I'm sorry for not being the most gracious houseguest."

Beniamin was shaking his head before I even finished. "We understand. It was the silence that worried us the most."

There was no other important dialogue after that. All we did was sit down and go over everything I have already explained. A few things to note is that Gilbert explained that I was legally his sister and I invited everybody out to lunch on Saturday. The idea came to me when Alex paid for everybody's meal at the place she took me. When I told Alex, she thought it was a brilliant idea. I was just lucky everybody was free then. Plus, it was coincidentally Adrianna's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I forgot to post the last two fridays!


	23. June 10th, 2129

I spent the next week alternating between being sulky and pretending the social skills my parents tried, and failed, to instill in me existed. I was a terrible guest for a while there. A long while. There was a period of time where I spent more time in stranger's beds than that apartment. I'd pretend to be social with them and then go get smashed before sleeping with someone new.

I was very aimless and not wanting to actually exist in my head.

But before that, we went out to eat at Bill and Andy's in January 2124.

At the time, I felt like I should do something for the Dimitrovi's and Gilbert. I was essentially just dropped into their laps and expected for them to take care of me. I needed time to figure things out before I even considered going apartment hunting. So, I needed to say thank you in some way.

The only pleasant surprise that happened in those first few months were Máire and Adrianna. I loved the others I met too, but I honestly did not expect to be able to interact with anybody from my old life again.

Somehow everybody was free during the time I was thinking. An honest miracle let me tell you all. We got placed at a big table and were just about ready to order when the two empty chairs were suddenly filled up by a forever suffering George, and entirely too proud of herself Alex.

"Contrary to what Georgie boy says, it isn't technically stalking if the person tells you their plans beforehand," Alex grinned as she winked at my surprised face.

"I suppose that was my mistake. Everyone, this is Alex and George, guys this is Adrianna, Lydia, Beniamin, Gilbert, and Máire." I smiled while gesturing to the right of me, down and back to Máire. I knew just looking across at Máire that she was not going to let this stand, but luckily the waitress came and we all ordered. Máire, of course, took advantage of the silence that came after she left to interrogate Alex.

"I must say I am surprised that someone of both your standings are allowed out without guards," was the first thing out of her mouth and the last thing I expected her to say.

Alex outright pouted at her. "I was hoping no one would notice. Elaina didn't," she heaved a big, dramatic sigh before moving on. "I am always incredibly bored and George is a convenient excuse. Plus, it isn't that hard to run away from those goons. And no one really complains as long as we stay out of any sort of gossip."

"I don't think paying for like five people's meal is a good way of doing that," I said giving the pouting brunette a disbelieving look. I had no clue what was going on, but that I did know.

"Technically speaking, nothing has been put in the newspapers so I am in the clear. I asked the man not to say anything, and no one can prove it was me as no pictures were taken."

"And it isn't typical Alexandrie de Sauveterre behaviour," George piped up sounding as posh as possible, and slightly judgy. Alex, still pouting, glared at him for that comment. She looked like a five-year-old not getting her way.

"Should I read more gossip magazines?" I quietly asked Adrianna. I was feeling slightly overwhelmed because while I swore I knew the name, I just couldn't pinpoint it. At least I realized that Alex and George were more than likely important at this point. Go me.

"Not really. I'm pretty sure most of that information is incorrect. All they say about Alexandrie is that she is a rowdy drunk, has slept with a majority of the royal families and started two feuds," Lydia answered instead. She stopped once she realized that she was talking rather loud and pretty much telling this information to Alexandrie herself as her widening eyes started going from me to Alex again and then back again.

"Only the first one is correct. Unless you count my mother and father arguing over my 'unladylike behaviour,'" Alex put as much derision and attitude as possible in the last three words before looking back at Lydia. "And it's Alex, not Alexandrie. She has to waste more money next week by buying an animal shelter or two, which means she has no time to mingle with peasants."

"What on Marzipan do you need an animal shelter for?" George demanded looking both confused and like he got a sudden headache. You could honestly see him imagining dealing with the fallout and questioning his friendship.

Alex's response of, "I don't, but if my name is on it maybe more animals will be adopted," did nothing to help his onset headache.

"That doesn't seem like a bad idea," Adrianna meekly added. Her input reminded me of everyone else at the table and I turned to see Lydia still looking slightly wide-eyed at the royals, Ben trying to console George while trying to not laugh, Gilbert was not even trying to hide his smile, and Máire seemed to be trying to figure something out.

So really, not much has changed in five years.


	24. June 12th, 2129

I was hoping I was reading the signs wrong. But no. No, life just has to fuck us over. I can't. I'm sorry I know I need to keep going on, but I can't. I

 


	25. July 8th, 2129

I'm pregnant.


	26. July 24th, 2129

Cravings give me away every single time. I put hot sauce on everything add icing if we have it. Gross at any other time. This time I crave lemons instead of tomatoes too.

I wish this was good news.

I also wish that Adrianna was less of a planner. Alex's birthday was last week and Adrianna got her a gift. It was a half-finished scrapbook full of pictures of all of us, decorated like a normal book.

Back in 2124, lunch was a beautiful disaster where we spent the entire time talking about everything and nothing at all, and Alex apologizing for crashing Adrianna's birthday with Adrianna saying it was alright. Alex still felt bad so she promised to get Adrianna something.

As we were walking home, George held me back from the rest of the group. He looked toward where Alex and Lydia were hitting it off up ahead, and Adrianna and Ben trailing behind, before whispering, "I profusely apologize for this."

"For what?"

"The stalking and crashing."

"Oooh. Eh, it was interesting and fun. I enjoy Alex's strange flare for life." George relaxed at my words but still had a slightly worried look on his face. "George, it's okay. I really don't mind."

He still looked like he was struggling, but before I could say anything he stopped walking and started talking again. "Just so you are aware, her full title is Marquise Alexandrie Béatrice Charlotte de Sauveterre of Chamonix and mine is Prince George Reginald Ichabod Edgar Ferdinand of England. I believe you are not aware of this information."

I swear my mind halted as everything suddenly made much more sense. "Yeaaaaaah. I so should pay more attention to the media... I was thinking celebrity but not. I don't care? It's kind of weird, but I don't care."

"Alex is going to take advantage of that," George warned but was far more at ease than I have ever seen him so I had to have said something right either way. Pretty sure what I said was an insult though.

"Is that something we should be worried about?" Máire asked already looking like she was planning for all possible outcomes of his answer. I had almost forgotten she and Gilbert were there. No. I actually forgot they were there. I realized then that half of the group was farther ahead and started moving again to catch up.

Gilbert walked closer to her and pulled her into a side hug. "Live a little, Liebling."

Máire tried to glare, but she melted at the small smile he gave her. They both turned to George for his answer to the question. This was the moment I fully realized that they belonged together and vowed to do whatever it took to ensure they got their happy ending. They looked just as in love as Dmitri and Eliza, and just as married as my grandparents.

"I...I have known Alex my entire life. She is a national disaster, but loyal and... passionate. There are times I regret being friends with her, but for the most part, I don't mind the insanity she brings. If you are okay with this, please do keep in mind that she will never leave you," George cautioned.

"I don't think any of us actually care," I said shrugging before turning to Máire and Gilbert, as I realized Máire might care. She looked pensive, but Gilbert smiled and shrugged so I took that as agreement.

After that, we all split up to go about the rest of our day. Alex said she needed time to find the best apology, happy birthday gift. George promised he would try and make it less extreme, but Adrianna was still worried. Either the stories about Alexandrie are wilder than I thought or Adrianna realized that Alex was crazy on her own. Luckily for her, discussion of the day was far from over and came up again later that night at the apartment which means she was too distracted to worry. 


	27. July 27th, 2129

Máire is probably the only reason we are all alive. She trusts people less than any of us and keeps us all in line. Even knowing this, I still think her paranoia was useless. This is Alexandrie, the most selfless person I have ever met, who has given up so much for those she loves, and George, the fragile soul who loves too hard, who tried to buy love with gifts and mansions. They aren't going to be hurting anybody ever.

And yet...

"Walk me through how you met them again," Máire commanded curled up next to Gilbert.

"As I have told you,  _eight times now_ , I literally ran into George, Alex invited me to lunch because she was curious about North America, and it was fun. I did mention that I was going to try to take all of you guys out to eat. I did say where and the date and time so it is technically my fault they showed up. Honestly, I am not surprised that she invited herself? She seemed like the kind of person who attaches herself to people. Plus, I sort of figured it was a European thing," I said trying not to groan, or whine. I was just so done with this conversation.

We'd been going over this for literal hours and she would not stop. Eight times is way too many times at all.

"A European thing? Should we be insulted?" Beniamin asked, more amused than insulted. I wished I could be amused by this situation.

"Gilbert basically adopted me the second he met me, and that is excluding how quickly I made friends with Adrianna and Máire," I pointed out.

"Máire, Liebling, what is really bothering you," Gilbert asked, turning in his chair to face her better. He'd been silent since the third time around, but he must have realized I was close to my breaking point. I'm not sure if I wanted to kill her or just scream.

"Gil, I," Máire sighed. "I'm just concerned about their motives and what will come out of this. Especially in such a volatile time and having them come into her life so close to tragedy."

I raised my eyebrow at her. "You mean because of my family's deaths?"

She looked slightly abashed. "Unfortunately, yes. We don't much about anything that led our parents to where they stayed or to their deaths, but what I do know worries me."

"If I may," Beniamin interjected, "As an outsider, I don't think there is a correlation. Yes, if this is as much of a conspiracy as everybody thinks, it would make sense to have the royal families in on it. But Alex seemed too authentic and honest a person for her to have a hidden agenda."

"I agree with Ben. Maybe the timing is strange but she really seemed to just want to be friends," Lydia piped up for the first time since this conversation started hours ago. In all honesty, she probably just wanted the talking to be over so she could sleep. It was starting to get tedious and we were all falling asleep.

"If it helps, you could try and look for something beneficial in the situation," Adrianna sheepishly added. "I know you like looking at the give and take of situations so maybe figure out what your take would be?"

A part of me will always be shocked by that suggestion. But from what I now know about Máire, this suggestion might be the only reason George and Alex stuck around. Máire was a very guarded person thanks to her father, but insanely loyal thanks to her friends. As much as she wants to see the good in people, she is always afraid of opening up and trusting others. I got lucky with Adrianna vouching for me.

"It would be beneficial to have them on our side. We might be able to use their resources to hide better," Máire absentmindedly added, looking like she is already planning the next eight steps from here. All she does is plan I swear and sometimes it is good and sometimes I want to scream at her.

"You really should not make friends like that," I said, vaguely uncomfortable with the way this conversation was going.

"Elaina's correct, Máire, but you do have a good point," Gilbert said to her before turning back to me. "You have to remember, Elaina, that your position is precarious. If anybody looks too closely at your ID, or even your life, you are completely fucked. She might not be looking at the situation at hand in a way you like, but she is looking at it realistically."

I twisted my mouth up at his reprimand. "I still do not like it, but I can't argue with that."

And with that, it was agreed. We would be friends with Alex and George but also try and get them to help us hide. Which was honestly easier than any of us would have thought. 


End file.
